A Little Faith, Trust, and Then Comes the Rush
by tomboy2012
Summary: Carlos dissapears when Kendall finds out that Katie is pregnant. They say that ran away, that he left her. What happens when a broken Carlos is found? What will the old band, Katie, and her daughter be able to put the pieces back together again? No slash.
1. Prologue

**This is my first BTR story, and I am kind of nervous. I have to say that I am in love with aghast with Carlos, though, but everyone has done it before! I hope that my plot isn't that predictable. **

**In my story Katie is seventeen, Carlos is nineteen, and James and Kendall are twenty one while Logan is twenty. If you think about it, it really could make sense this way. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>"How the hell could you do this, Carlos? She is a <em>fucking baby." <em>Kendall's voice was dangerously low and his breathing quickened. There wasn't anyone around in the apartment that the singing group shared with Kendall's mother and sister – James was at some modeling shoot, Logan was at a medical class and Katie went out to lunch with her mother. Mrs. Knight wasn't like this when they had told her. She was calm about it, unlike Kendall.

Carlos instinctively took a step back, backing into a corner. "Kendall, I'm sorry..." He started; his voice barely a whisper. Kendall stared at him, venom clear in his eyes. "YOU'RE SORRY? YOU RAPED MY SISTER AND ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY IS THAT YOU ARE SORRY?" Kendall screamed. "I didn't rape her," Carlos protested. Kendall leaned in, breathing in Carlos' face.

"We were at Camille's party a few months ago, and a slow song came on, and Kate and I were dancing, and she told me that she loved me, and, and, I love her too, so we -" He was cut off by Kendall throwing a punch to his face. "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THE FUCKING DETAILS!" He screamed, throwing a punch to Carlos' stomach. The Latino boy doubled over in pain. He wanted to scream out when Kendall threw a kick to his stomach. Carlos struggled to breathe and Kendall continued to kick him, not noticing when the door to the apartment opened.

Logan's eyes bugged out of his face, and James was frozen. They had both finished their activities and had headed up to the apartment, not expecting the sight before them. Carlos was on the ground, lying on his side, his mouth open as he groaned. His left eye looked to be swelling shut, and his lip was cut. Kendall stood above him, throwing hard kicks to his stomach. Logan snapped out of it when he saw Carlos beginning to cough up blood.

"Kendall, stop!" He yelled out, running into the room. James still couldn't process what was going on. Why the hell would Kendall be hitting Carlos? "HE STOLE MY SISTER'S VIRGENTY! I CANT BELIEVE YOU, OF ALL PEOPLE, CARLOS, COULD DO SOMETHING SO DISCUGSTING!" He looked down at Carlos, finally stopping. Carlos clutched his stomach, looking up at Kendall with fear in his eyes.

"YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT A BLOW JOB IS!" Kendall screamed. He looked as if he were about to kick Carlos again, but James lunged forward, tackling Kendall to the ground. Carlos felt as if he couldn't breathe. The last thing that he remembered was watching James throw a punch to Kendall's nose while Logan bent down in front of him, a worried expression on his face.

* * *

><p>"So, remind me again why you don't want us to take you to the hospital?" Logan asked, trying to sound nonchalant. Carlos lay next to him on the couch, the giant wound on his stomach wrapped tightly in bandages. He held an ice pack to his eye, wincing in pain ever so often. The Motrin that Logan had given him was wearing off. Carlos let out a long sigh. "I don't want Katie to worry if she comes home and finds out that I had to go to the emergency room."<p>

James was staring at the TV, looking over at Carlos every minute or so. He was trying to take his mind off of Kendall, who had locked himself in his room and was icing his nose. A satisfied smile grew across James' face when he remembered the sound of the crunch he heard while punching Kendall's face. The smile quickly disappeared. He shouldn't be thinking things like this about Kendall, one of his best friends, but he can't help himself. The way that he was treating Carlos… a question came to mind. He turned to Carlos, who was trying to sit up. "Carlos, lay down…" He exclaimed, worried. Carlos looked up at him and rolled his eyes, lying back down.

James couldn't understand why he wouldn't want to go to the emergency room. He had missed the explanation that Carlos had given Logan, for he had been lost too deep in thought. James stared at Carlos as he tried to make himself comfortable on the couch now that Logan had gotten up to try and make dinner. Carlos noticed him staring. His big brown eyes slowly moving up to meet James' hazel ones. James couldn't shake the thought that Carlos looked so innocent – what could he have possibly done to make Kendall so upset? "What happened that got him so pissed off at you?" He asked bluntly.

Carlos quickly looked away. He was silent for a few moments before mumbling, "Katie", so softly that James had to strain his ears to hear him. The Latino boy closed his eyes, which James took as a sign not to ask any more questions. James leaned back in his seat, stumped. Carlos wouldn't do anything illegal or…

James shrugged to himself and got up, walking over to Logan in the kitchen. He couldn't tell what Logan was trying to make, but he didn't care. He wouldn't eat any of it, anyway. He stood behind Logan for a moment, deciding whether or not to ask Logan. Would Logan even know? But Logan knew everything… a little bit more than James, anyway.

"Logan?"  
>Logan almost dropped the pack of corndogs that he was trying to defrost when he heard James. He placed the package on a counter before turning to James. "Yeah?"<br>James took a deep breath. Why was this so hard for him to ask? It was just Logan, and it was about Carlos and Kendall, two of his best friends.

"Do you know why Kendall is so pissed off at Carlos?" I asked. Logan froze in place. "Well, I guess that I have a pretty good theory…" James waited for Logan to answer his question as Logan cleared his throat. "Well, Carlos and Katie did…. _Something, _that you should always…._be protected _while you do it….and it resulted in Katie….becoming similar to some girls that you see on MTV..." Logan's voice trailed off as he looked over at Carlos, who was snoring softly on the couch.

"_What?"_ James exclaimed. Why didn't Logan always have to explain things so that people couldn't understand what he was saying?  
>Logan took a deep breath. "Uh, Katie and Carlos had a little <em>too <em>much fun at Camille's party a few months ago, if you know what I mean." Logan explained, feeling uncomfortable speaking about this. He didn't want to tell Carlos and Kate's business without permission, but James had a right to know.

James' eyes widened as he suddenly understood. "So they didn't use a condom?" He asked. Logan winced at the sound of the word. He felt so uncomfortable about sex – talk. Logan shrugged. "I guess s, because if they did, I doubt that they would be having this problem right now."

James tried to understand this all. "So, you're saying Katie is pregnant?" Logan nodded slowly, and then went back to preparing the corndogs. James was still leaning on the counter, thinking. "But Katie isn't a baby. She's seventeen, and Carlos is only a few years older than her. It's not like he was like…..eight years older and raped her or something…" Logan nodded in agreement.

"Hey! How do you know, and I don't?" James exclaimed, feeling left out. He had been the last to find out, and James Diamond was never the last to find out these things. Logan turned away from him and shrugged. "Someone had to buy the pregnancy test for her," He reasoned. James' eyes narrowed; and he was about to say that he could help, too, but he spun around when he heard the sound of the door closing. . Logan placed the bag of corndogs down – again.

They walked back over to the couch and found that instead of Carlos, there were two notes in his place. James groaned. "He needs to sleep, or lay down, or something." He picked up one of the notes. "Guys, I'm going out. Left a note for Katie." James read out loud. He looked down to the note that must've been for Katie. He threw the note on the ground. "I'm gonna get him," He mumbled, heading for the door. He stopped when he felt Logan's hand on his shoulder. "Maybe he needs to take a walk or something, after what happened. I think that it would be good for him." Logan gave James a small smile to which he rolled his eyes at. "Yeah, whatever. I'm gonna go down to the pool." He walked out of the room and slammed the door.

* * *

><p>"Hey everybody, we're home!" Katie announced as she walked through the door of the apartment. She was welcomed by silence, and she thought she heard a cricket in the background. "Well, don't all jump at once." She muttered, walking into the kitchen. Mrs. Knight shook her head at her seventeen year old daughter. Her <em>pregnant <em>seventeen year old daughter. She sighed and walked into her room. "Hey, Logan," Katie greeted.

Logan tried to smile at her, but Katie could see that something had happened by the look in his eye. Logan looked nervous and worried as he fiddled with a package of corndogs. Wait; Logan never cooked corndogs. He had absolutely no idea how to. So why would he be attempting this now?

"Logan, what happened?" Katie asked. Logan pretended to looked surprised. "What happened? Nothing happened. Nothing at all. Everyone's happy and having a great time doing…whatever they're doing." Logan mumbled. Nice excuse.

Katie's eyes narrowed. She was a pregnant woman with raging hormones, and Logan _did not _want to get her upset. "Where are they, Logan?" She asked in a strangely quiet voice. Logan shrugged; glad to have something easier to lie about. "James went down to the pool….Kendall is in his room and Carlos went out." He tried to make sense of the directions on the pack of corndogs in front of him. Why was this so complicated?

Katie shrugged, and went over to the couch. Logan let out a sigh of relief as she left. There was no way that he could have kept that up much longer.

He was about to ask Katie how the hell you were supposed to defrost the corndogs when Kendall walked in, the ice pack still on his nose. "Shit," Logan mumbled to himself.  
>Kendall saw that Katie was home, and walked up to her. "Why, Katie?" He asked. Katie sat up and stared at her brother. He looked pretty aggravated about something. No, aggravated didn't quite cut it. More like angry with the world.<p>

"You're gonna have to be a _little _bit more specific," She laughed, hoping to make Kendall feel better. Kendall just glared at her. "You're seventeen! How the hell could you be having a baby with _Carlos_?" He screamed. Katie's eyes widened; and her head whipped towards Logan in the kitchen. "You told him?" She screamed, getting off of the couch to slug Logan.

Logan dropped the pan of corndogs he was holding. _"At this rate, I won't ever finish these things._" He thought to himself. "I didn't! I promised you that I wouldn't!" He defended himself. Kendall walked in behind Katie, his arms folded. "So Logan knew about this before _me_? _Your big brother?" _Katie tried to remain cool, her brown ponytail whipping her neck as she turned her head to Kendall.

"He got me the pregnancy test. I knew that you would be a little…._overprotective _about it, so I was going to tell you tonight. I guess that dream was crushed." She face palmed. Then she had a thought, a horrible thought. She looked back up at Kendall with wide eyes. "What did you do?" She asked. Kendall scoffed. "Me? No, I didn't do anything. Carlos was the one who got you pregnant."

Katie wacked Kendall's shoulder, but didn't stick around to watch him wince. She was headed out of the room. "I swear Kendall, if you hurt him, I'll kill you!" She yelled as she slammed the door behind herself.

Kendall stared after her. "Well, that was a very loving gesture." Logan shook his head and wacked his friend's shoulder, fleeing the room and the corndogs, along with a suprised Kendall. He was just trying to protect Katie. That wasn't a bad thing...right?

* * *

><p>"Katie, I'm sure that he just…went for a walk or something." Logan tried to reassure her, patting her on the back. Katie was trying to hold back tears, to look tough, but it wasn't exactly working. The tears pooled in her eyes, threatening to roll over. "Who goes on a fucking walk for four fucking hours?" Katie screamed. James took a step away from her, but stared at her worriedly. "Is it the hormones?" He asked softly.<p>

"SHUT UP!" Katie screamed, the tears rolling down her cheeks. Her hair was out of her ponytail, and she looked like a mess. Mrs. Knight shook her head. "I'm sure that he wouldn't run away or anything, honey. He seems really devoted to you, and your baby." She smiled gently.

"It's not him leaving me that I'm worried about. What if he was like, taken or something?" Katie sobbed into Logan's shoulder, squeezing James's hand so hard that he was wincing and clenching his teeth.  
>Logan patted her back again. "Relax Katie; I'm sure that isn't the case. That wouldn't happen to Carlos." He said in a soothing voice.<p>

James nodded in agreement. "I mean, who would want to kidnap Carlos? For sex? I mean, he doesn't know what a blow job is…or how to put a condom on properly, obviously. It would make _way _more sense if they tried to kidnap me." Mrs. Knight wacked James upside the head, and Katie's tearstained face slowly turned up at him and glared. Even with the tears still rolling down her face, Katie could pull off the deathly glare. "Okay, not what I meant…." Logan shook his head at James. "Uh, I think that I'll just try to make the corndogs…"

* * *

><p><em>Forty four hours later, a missing persons report was filed for Carlos Garcia. Of course, some people did think that Carlos left Katie because she was pregnant, especially Kendall, her older brother. When Carlos didn't come back after two years, this theory seemed to be the case. But I know that he would never leave me. He has to be somewhere out there, and I am going to find him.<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry if this is lame. I just have had this idea for a while now, and I wanted to write it. The last part in italics is Katie narrating, by the way. So… again, sorry if there are some stories like this one. Stories and books can be similar though, right?<strong>

**Anyways…..should I continue?**


	2. Book 1: Faith

**So, I got such great response on the last chapter. Thank you to you all! Those reviews rock my world. I honestly didn't think that anyone was going to read this story, yet here you all are!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>"Seriously, guys? MMA? She's three years old, for crying out loud." Katie admonished, whacking James upside the head and turning around to give Logan an evil glare. James shrugged. "She likes it." He said simply. Trinity turned around to face her mother. "It is funny, mommy." She laughed, pointing as a large sweaty man fell to the ground on the screen. Katie let out a long sigh and shook her head. "I'm gone for ten minutes…"<p>

Trinity turned back to the TV, and Logan motioned for Katie to come into the kitchen. "What's up, Logie?" Katie asked. Logan could see past the act Katie put up every day. He knew that she missed Carlos more than anything, that she cried herself to sleep each night because she didn't know where he was. Logan admired the way she acted for her daughter.

"Anything new?" Logan asked; his voice but a whisper. Katie shook her head and looked at the ground, concentrating on the blue and white tiles, trying to stop the tears. "Someone lied and said that they knew where he was, and when I showed up at the address there was this group of guys…" She shook her head and didn't finish her sentence. Logan wrapped his arms around her. "It's going to be okay. We'll find him."

"MOMMY!" Trinity screamed from the other room. Katie swallowed down the tears and walked out of the kitchen. "Hey, Kendall," She greeted her brother quietly. Kendall was bouncing Trinity on his knee, and turned to give his sister a small smile. Katie was still trying to forgive Kendall for that day, but it got harder every time she went out to look for Carlos. She couldn't help but wonder if things would've been different if Kendall hadn't done anything to Carlos, if maybe he wouldn't have disappeared.

Trinity's tan, chubby arm reached out towards Katie, and she couldn't help but smile at the elbow pads and wrist guards the covered both of the three year old's tiny arms. She picked her daughter up, taking a seat down on the couch. After two years, they were still living in the same apartment at the Palm Woods. Kendall and Jo were still dating, and Logan and Camille were still going strong. In some ways it felt as if nothing had changed, while in other ways thing had changed entirely.

Big Time Rush was over, hidden up in the attic along with all of Gustavo's other bands. From what Katie had heard; Gustavo was actually kind of calm about the guys not wanting to continue with the band. When Carlos was found – and Katie was sure that he would be – then they could try and find it, dust it off and take it down from the attic. But not now. No, that would be just about painful enough to kill them all. Continuing the band without the fourth member.

James modeled, Logan went to medical school, and Kendall taught classes at the local hockey rink. Katie worked at as a waitress at a restaurant downtown while going to school for a degree in business. She probably would've moved out of the apartment after Carlos disappeared, but she couldn't take care of Trinity by herself. The guys and her mother defiantly helped, _a lot. _

Katie was brought out of her thoughts by Trinity tugging at her hair. "Owww, Trin!" Katie exclaimed, her head jerking back. "Sowy, mommy." Trinity apologized. Katie smiled at her daughter anyway. "What is it?" She asked. "My birtday past and I didwint get my questins." Trinity said, staring at her mother accusingly.

James' head snapped away from the TV. "That _is _true. She turned three last week, on the eleventh." James reminded her. Katie groaned, but Kendall gave her a pointed look. Trinity bounced up on Katie's lap. "You promise, mommy!" She exclaimed. Kendall nodded. "You did promise, Mommy."  
>Katie shook her head. Last year, when Trinity had turned two years old, she was allowed to ask Katie and the guys two questions about Carlos, so this year she was allowed to ask three questions.<p>

It wasn't that they didn't speak about Carlos; it was just that it hurt _so much. _Trinity did need to know about Carlos, though, and they did certain things to make sure that she did know, like when Katie would play Worldwide to Trinity at night up until the point where Katie would be sobbing uncontrollably and Kendal or Logan had to shut it off, or when Kendall would take her to visit Carlos' grave.

Ah, the grave. That had to be the thing that Katie hated that most about Carlos being gone. After a little over two years – thirty two months and twelve days, exactly – it was decided that he either left Katie, or he had been murdered in some way. His parents had decided that he was dead, because "they couldn't imagine their son leaving his child to avoid responsibility". A funeral was held, and Kendall took Trinity to visit it every month or so. Katie didn't want her daughter to think that her father was dead, because Katie knew that she wasn't, but Trinity knew. "I feel him," She would say.

"But Trin, you haven't even seen him before. How can you…feel him?" Kendall would ask, always confused. Trinity would giggle at him and just shake her head. Katie loved that.

"Fine. What do you want to know?" Katie asked, turning her daughter towards her. Trinity had big brown eyes, just like Carlos. Her skin was a light tan color, and she had small pink lips. Curly, hair that could look light or dark, depending on the lighting.

Trinity smiled and clapped her hands. "LOGIE!" She yelled, and the group already on the couch had to laugh. Logie was the annoying nickname that Carlos had for Logan, and ever since James told her that last year, she wouldn't stop saying it.

Logan walked into the room, rolling his eyes. "Yeah, Trinity?" He took a seat next to James on the couch. Logan was cool with Kendall, but James was still upset about that night. "I get twee questions!" Trinity exclaimed, counting the questions out on her fingers. Logan smiled and ruffled her hair. "I know."

Trinity sat and stared at everyone, who was staring at her. "Oh, you wait for me." She giggled.  
>She sat and looked like she was thinking hard as she scratched her head. "When is daddy coming back?" She asked; her brown eyes wide. Everyone was silent as they all shared a look, pondering on what to tell her. "Soon, Trinny," James answered. Katie turned and flashed him a grateful smile before nodding in conformation.<p>

"But if he doesn't come back, would you be sad?" Kendall cut in. Katie turned her head to glare at him. Why did he have to bring that up now? She could deal with it when it was just around herself, but she didn't want Trinity to have to deal with it as well.

Trinity shrugged. "I dunno. But it don't matter, cause I no he coming back." She smiled. Before Kendall could say anything else, Logan stood up. "I'm going to start the corndogs." He announced, walking into the kitchen. Trinity smiled and clapped her hands again. "Yay!" She exclaimed. Kendall rolled his eyes and turned towards the TV. Katie grew aggravated when Kendall acted this way, and it usually happened whenever Trinity wanted to speak about Carlos. James glared at Kendall's back, and Trinity sat in silence after no one added to her comment, wondering whether or not she should ask her other two questions.

* * *

><p>"She's been asleep for an hour now, had ice cream for dessert, and we watched, ugh, SpongeBob for two hours. You're welcome." James reported as Katie walked through the door of the apartment. She smiled at him while throwing her bag on the ground. "Thanks, James. You're the best."<p>

James nodded while turning off the TV. "I know," He laughed. Katie walked into the kitchen and poured herself a cup of coffee. "Logan has night classes tonight?" Katie asked, sipping her coffee. She took it black – it kept her up longer. James nodded. "Kendall is out with Jo, and your mom is in her room." Katie nodded at him, glancing at the clock. It was eleven already? She had to read a few chapters for one of her classes, and then there were two papers due and an essay on…

"I think you should sleep. You don't have to work tomorrow, and maybe we could help you with all of the school stuff." James offered. Katie smiled at him. "Thanks," She whispered. She had been thinking about doing her work tomorrow, but that would mean sleeping tonight. Katie didn't like sleeping, and that was why nighttime was what she hated. Every time she closed her eyes she saw Carlos' expression when she told him that she had been pregnant for three months, when he had jumped up and down and clapped his hands in excitement.

They was she imagined he looked after Kendall got to him. Every time she closed her eyes, she imagined what could be happening to Carlos at that very moment, no matter how hard she tried not to. James noticed Katie's tired stare, the dark circles growing under her eyes. "We all miss him, Katie." James whispered. Katie looked away from him, tears pooling in her eyes. She wanted to say something, but she was too chocked up. James wrapped his arms around her and she bawled her eyes out.

* * *

><p><em>I have to admit that I kind of lost hope there; maybe there was a chance that Carlos had left me. All I wanted was the truth, just to know where he was. Even if he was dead, I could have dealt with it. It would be better than searching around, wondering helplessly. If they found the body, at least he could be given a proper funeral.<em>

_We'll never know what could've been, or what might happen, but we can work to make what we want to make real. Make sense? It didn't to me, at first. But as soon as we got that phone call, everything felt as if…everything could be okay. Because they found him._

* * *

><p>"Well….thank you. So much." Katie stared as James hung up the phone. "What happened?" She asked, ever so quietly. A small, tentative smile grew on James' face. "They think that Carlos could've been found."<p>

* * *

><p><em>It didn't matter to me if he was broken in half, or into a million pieces. I would sit down and put him back together again, no matter how long it took. And, after the police told them to meet them at the hospital, speeding down there, picking Logan up from school, tears following down my face, everything felt okay. Trinity smiled and laughed the whole way. Resisting the urge to stick my tongue out at Kendall and scream, "I TOLD YOU SO!" …<em>

_You know that feeling, when everything feels alright? Because… you knew that something was going to happen, that something was real, that something was __**there. **__That feeling is called __**faith. **__When you want to jump up and scream, because you had faith in something, and it happened. That was how I felt at that very moment. _

* * *

><p><strong>How was that? I really enjoyed writing it. Again, it is narrated by Katie, just so that you remember. <strong>

**Oh, and Trinity is a word for faith. :)**

**Thanks to:**

**Supporterrr: I know, right? Thank you for being my first reviewer!**

**Jade: Thank you!**

**Natalie: You really think so? I'm touched…**

**BTRlover98: Thank you so much! A long review! Yay! And because you have stories with a lot of reviews and stuffs…good for you for reviewing a new story like mine :)**

**iluvBTR166: Thank you! Again, one of the famous BTR Fanfiction writers reviewed my first chapter! That rocks!**

**AlliJay21: Thank you! Carlitos…oh, how I love him. And I do agree with you. It was both Carlos and Katie who did something, and he couldn't blame it on just Carlos, just because Katie is his baby sister.**

**Thank you to all of the reviewers, again! Yayyyy! Wow, that sounded really lame…**


	3. Chapter 1: Book 1

**I actually wasn't sure about continuing this story, but you guys sound like you want me to, sooo…..**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

**P.S. Haven't been watching Nick lately, but I heard about a new episode? Excitement! Now I have to start watching TV again…**

**Oh, and you aren't going to see like, Carlos's side of the story or anything. That would be pretty R rated. But you slowly find out...:)/:(**

* * *

><p>"Oh, God, James, slow down!" Logan held onto the door beside him tightly, his face turning white. Katie nodded in agreement, clutching onto Trinity tightly. "You're gonna get us into an accident!" She added. A response from James wasn't heard. "Mommy, where are we going?" Trinity asked, looking up at Katie with wide eyes. She must have guessed that something serious was going on if Katie had snatched her out of her bed and James had sped down to pick up Logan from night school, all at eleven thirty at night. Three whole hours past her bedtime!<p>

Logan turned and looked over at Katie. His books had been dumped on the floor of the car, and Katie and Trinity sat in the back with him while James drove up front. "What happened?" Logan asked, unaware of what was going on. He had been pulled out of one of his classes, and to tell the truth, he felt kind of aggravated when he thought of the notes that he would be missing and all of the work that he would have to make up.

"The police think that they might've found Carlos." Katie answered; her voice soft because of the way that she was chocked up. She stared outside of a window at the different cars that passed by. How many people were up and driving? What were they all doing?

Trinity looked up between Logan and Katie's worried and confused expressions, not understanding. "Who Carlos?" Trinity asked in her small voice. Katie and Logan shared a look, and Logan shook his head at Katie's hopeful expression. There was a possibility that Carlos had been taken by someone, and it would make more sense. Why else would Carlos just disappear and not try to contact Katie, who was pregnant with _his_ child?

But there was another possibility, and as much as Logan tried to push it away, he still had to wonder if Carlos had just taken off; run away. It was a possibility, even though it didn't seem like something Carlos would do. He could've been scared. Logan knew that he had been scared when Katie told him that the pregnancy test was positive. She was only seventeen, and was like a little sister to him. Though Logan did remember warning Carlos and Katie about dating behind Kendall's back, and using protection. Clearly, they hadn't listened to his advice.

Logan sighed and leaned back in his seat in defeat as Katie answered her daughter gently. "Carlos is…um, your Daddy, Trinity. You know how we told you he would be back? Well…" Katie's voice trailed off. She was feeling such a different mixture of emotions that she couldn't begin to describe. She was worried, nervous, scared, excited…happy, and maybe there was a little part inside of her that said she was just a little bit angry, whether it was directed towards Carlos, Kendall, or maybe just the world.

Katie stared at Trinity's face, where a small smile was slowly growing. "A daddy? Just for me?" She asked in her little voice. Katie nodded and held her close in her arms. "Just for you, baby." She whispered. She had just called Kendall a few minutes ago, and even though he didn't sound to enthusiastic about it, he was coming to the hospital with Jo. Katie could've sworn it was because Jo wanted to see Carlos, though. Logan called Camille, who was going to come up with Mrs. Knight. Katie had to try and remind herself that this might not be Carlos, that she might be worked up about nothing, but the feeling that she had in her stomach was telling her otherwise.

"Come on, this is the hospital they took him to." The speeding car jerked to a stop in the parking space outside of the hospital, throwing everyone forward. "Thanks for slowing down, James." Logan said in a sarcastic tone of voice. James didn't flash him a smile or even roll his eyes; he just marched out of the car and into the hospital, stopping only when he saw the front desk. Katie followed closely behind him, a now excited Trinity wide awake in her arms.

A small woman with a graying brown hair sat at the desk. "Carlos Garcia," was all James could muster out, being out of breath and all. "We're here to see Carlos Garcia. We received a call from the police and they told us that he might've been taken to this hospital. He's our best friend." Logan clarified. James flashed him an aggravated, but grateful look. The woman took a swift look at the group, and then answered a ringing phone.

Katie resisted the urge to slam her hands down on the table and curse this woman out in front of her daughter. "Hey, lady, we were talking to you!" James exclaimed. Logan tried to calm his nerves. "Relax, James. Maybe she's talking to a patient, or a doctor, or a nurse." He explained. James glared at Logan while the woman hung up the phone. "I'm sorry, but I am afraid that I can't give you that information unless you are immediate family."

James eyes stared at her incredulously. "What are you talking about? We're his best friends; we practically are family!" He exclaimed. The woman shook her head, staring at James like he was crazy. "I'm sorry, but that is the hospital policy."  
>"Well, um, this is his daughter here," Katie offered, bouncing Trinity on her hip. "And, uh, I'm the kid's mother..." She sounded hopeful.<p>

The nurse paused and stared at Katie for a moment. "I see." She turned to Logan and James. "And you boys are sure that you aren't… his cousins, perhaps? Because I think that I could bend the rules for cousins..." She said, a smile growing on her face.

* * *

><p>"Thank you, so much!" Logan yelled as he took off running behind James and Katie. The nurse smiled and nodded at him. Who knew someone so old could be so devious…<p>

"So, where is he supposed to be?" Katie asked slowly, her voice shaking. Logan shrugged, and James placed an arm around her. "It'll be okay, Katie. I'm sure that he is fine." He forced himself to smile for her. "Mommy, what's gowing on?" Trinity asked, pointing towards inside of a room with clear glass walls.

Katie's mouth dropped open as she stared. "You don't think…?" She asked. James turned to look, as did Logan. "Carlos?"  
>The young man was fighting back against a group of orderlies who looked as if they were trying to restrain him. James was the first one to snap out of his trance, marching into the room. Logan was surprised that the door hadn't been locked. "James, wait!" Logan called out. "We don't even know if that is Carlos!" He reminded him. Katie shook her head. "No, we do."<br>Logan turned to look at her, surprised. "What do you mean?" He asked. Staring at the young man struggling against the doctors, Katie could see many things.

How skinny the boy looked. How his clothing was so old and tattered. But when she looked up into those eyes, she knew. The eyes that teared up when he first sang Worldwide to her. The eyes that were so soft and open that made you want to tell him everything. Those chocolate brown eyes, the exact eyes copied onto little Trinity's face.

Right now those eyes were filled with confusion, and pain. Like Katie, so many emotions were traveling through the young man right at that very moment.

_I mean, I know it sound cliché, but his eyes were sort of...I mean….argh, how can I not explain this?  
>Let's just say, those were the first pair of eyes that I saw that morning, when I rolled over in bed. (Eww, I knew all of you little fairy princess. Toughen up.)<br>The eyes that looked so soft when I cried, the chocolate inside of them looked like it would melt. _

_His eyes….sort of helped lead up to everything, in a way. Like at that moment, when I saw his eyes at the hospital, and knew it was him._

"Leave him alone!" Katie exclaimed, setting Trinity down next to Logan and running into the room. "Katie!" Logan exclaimed, shaking his head. His picked Trinity up in fear that she would run into the room as well. "Wats…" Trinity's voice trailed off as she stared at the sight before her.

James had tackled one of the orderlies who had been running after "Carlos", while Katie started pulling at one of the orderlies' uniforms, trying to jump up on his back. Logan shook his head, looking away. A nurse walked out of the room, staring at Logan with accusing eyes. "What the hell is going on?" She asked, sounding quite pissed off.

Logan took this chance. "What is going on in there? Why are you trying to…?" Logan paused to look into the room again. "Sedate him?" He asked. The woman shook her head, walking back into the room and grabbing a phone off of the hook. Around a minute late, two big men showed up wearing security uniforms.

* * *

><p>"Okay, what's going on here?" One of the security guards asked. "Carlos" was still struggling against some orderlies, but Katie and James stood in the corner of the room with the security guard, Logan, and Trinity. Katie kept on glancing over at Carlos, her leg bouncing up and down. Trinity stared at the men, wondering which one was supposed to be her daddy.<p>

No one made a move to answer, so Logan decided to step in and fix it, like he always did. "Well, my friends and I, not to mention that patients daughter, we all came here to see him because he has been missing for two and a half years now," Logan started, trying to sound professional when James cut in. "This is this little girl's first time seeing her daddy in a long time, and when she finally comes up here to see him, there are these giant monkeys hanging off of him, trying to stab him with a needle!" James exclaimed loudly.

"The kid's dangerous! We had to use a sedative just to get him here, and when we come in here to test him he is running all around the room!" An orderly protested. "And, for the record, a child her age shouldn't be in this level anyway." The security officer added, looking down and Trinity. "He's not dangerous! You'd get freaked out if freaky, random people started chasing you around with needles so that they can strap you down to table!" Katie protested.

The security officer opened his mouth to say something, but Katie whirled on him. She glared for a moment before turning to the nurse that had called security. "And you! Why don't you do me a favor and mind your own damn business?" She exclaimed. Logan's eyes widened slightly. Katie never cursed when Trinity was around.

The security guard folded his arms and glared at Katie. "I'm sorry; she's only nineteen and she's been at work and school all day and it's late and she's been waiting for him to come back for a few years…" Logan gave off random excuses for Katie, as Carlos stared, intrigued. One of the orderlies used this moment to stab the needle into the boy's neck.

Katie heard a small cry of pain and whirled around; staring at the person who she knew was Carlos, out cold on the metal table. "What the hell? Why'd you do that for?" Logan asked, giving up his peace act. The orderly shrugged. "He wasn't suspecting it, and he wasn't going to fight back. It is just so that we can test him," He tried to assure the group.

Trinity, who had been silent the whole time, suddenly spoke up. "Dat was da meaniest thing I ever seen someone do!" She exclaimed loudly, wagging a wrist guard covered and gloved hand at the orderlies. The security man tried to sooth her, but she wriggled away. "No one allowed to hurt my daddy like dat!"

James had to admit, that was the best thing he had heard come out of his niece's mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>Just wanted to get this out, because you all keep saying to update soon :)<br>I won't be able to update this way all the time, so I just wanted to let you know. Don't want you to think you are going to get a chapter every other day, because if I did that, I would be going crazy…**

**Crazier than I am now, anyway :p**

**Trinity knows who her daddy is….but how? Maybe it was just that natural bond thingie I've heard about…...P**

**Sorry, this probably could've been happier, but this is an aghast story, sooo…**

**Thanks to: **

**Anonymous Skrtle: I know; if I were Kendall, I would be feeling guilty. **_**But**_**, since you don't see any Kendall in this story, you don't really know…he didn't think that Carlos was taken, anyway. He thought that he just ditched them. Thank you for the nice…comment? Man, my brain is fried….**

**Blank reviewer: okay…**

**Izzydot: Thank you! Well, to tell the truth, he started sort of running away, but for a good reason, and then he was taken….**

**BTRlover98: Oh, really? 543, 310, and 251 reviews on three different stories isn't a lot? 825 in total! Sheesh! LOL, but thanks about the title. I actually sat and thought about it, and I switched a few words around before getting the final product. And then, I wasn't so sure about the name Trinity, but you made me feel good about that :) THANK YOU X825 LOL**

**AlliJay21: Thank you! You don't really see him in here, which sucks :(**

**iluvBTR166: Thank you!**

**Natalie: Got this on my phone while in homeroom! Brightened my day!**

**YOU GUYS ROCK! **You guys rock…_you guys rock_… _more exaggerated echo_….**AW! RANDOM DEMI AND JONAS BRO SINGING!  
>…..God, I need to sleep…and do homework :p<strong>


	4. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR**

* * *

><p>"It really doesn't make any sense, Katie. He just stopped as soon as he saw you." Logan was pacing back and forth down in the waiting room, where the group was gathered. Katie shrugged. "Maybe he wasn't looking at me. Maybe he was just lost in thought because of something one of us said. There are lots of possibilities," Katie answered, leaning back in the hard blue chair, trying to get comfortable.<p>

Trinity sat in Kendall's lap. James turned to examine his niece. "Maybe he was looking at Trinity. She does look a lot like him, and he might've been thinking about how Katie was pregnant before he left." James suggested. Kendall frowned, bouncing Trinity up and down. "I don't know. To me it sounds like he was out doing something…dirty." He said, not wanting to really get into his theory around little Trinity.

Jo rolled her eyes and shook her head. "Well, who knows where he could've been? He could've been hurt, you know, trying to live on his own after all of these years." Kendall gave her a glare, and she shrugged. "Come on, this is _Carlos_ that we are talking about here. The same guy who your Mom used to make dinosaur chicken nuggets for and he used to make them _talk_. At the age of _fifteen_." Jo stressed the last part.

Kendall shook his head. "That is probably true, but he made a lot of money from being in Big Time Rush with us. I mean, it wasn't a lot compared to like, Justin Bieber or something, but he had enough to keep him alive for two years in the bank." Kendall pointed out. Katie huffed, blowing some hair out of her eyes. Kendall did have a point.

"But your mom made sure that we didn't have any access to those bank accounts until the age of twenty one, so that we would have it for things like college or something." Logan pointed out **(1)**. James nodded in agreement, snapping out of the silence he had been in. "Remember? She was talking to us about it and we thought it was such an incredibly stupid thing for her to do, because we were all always broke." James reminded his friend. Kendall rolled his eyes, and James took this as a sign that Kendall didn't have a comeback.

"Carlos isn't twenty one yet?" Jo asked in confusion. Katie shook her head. "His birthday is in May; he is still just twenty now." Katie answered. Jo nodded, her blonde ponytail bobbing up and down. Trinity snuggled into Kendall's chest. They all sat in silence for a while, and soon the soft snores of Trinity were heard. James decided to break the silence at that moment. "Kendall, what exactly do you think Carlos was out doing? He's _Carlos._ He isn't like that." He pointed out.

Kendall shrugged. "People can change, can't they?" Was all he said. James' face twisted in anger, but he didn't say anything more when he saw the sleeping Trinity in the blonde's lap.

* * *

><p>"Do you know what happened yet?" Was the first thing that Mrs. Knight asked when she saw the group in the waiting room. Logan shook his head. "They are examining him now, and we haven't heard anything yet." Mrs. Knight noticed how tired Logan, Katie and James looked. Kendall and Jo were a different story, because she knew that they had probably been at a club or something.<p>

"How long have they been checking him out?" Mrs. Knight asked suspiciously. Kate shrugged while trying to wake up the sleeping child that was now in her arms. "A while, I guess."

Camille walked in without saying a word, and sat down next to Logan, squeezing one of his hands. Katie felt a pang in her heart when she saw this. When was the last time someone had held her hand like that?

Mrs. Knight took a seat next to Katie, staring at her sleeping granddaughter. This was going to be a long night….

* * *

><p>"Katie, wake up." Katie heard a distant voice as she was shaken by a pair of strong arms. She opened her arms and blinked a few times before she could see clearly; James standing in front of her, his expression slightly excited. "They are going to give us info about Carlos."<p>

This made Katie sit up instantly, her head spinning a bit as she did so. A doctor, or a nurse person – let's just say someone who worked in the hospital who were in uniform – stood in front of the group. Katie noticed that Kendall, Jo, Trinity and Camille weren't in the room anymore. Katie started to freak out when she didn't see her daughter, and James started rubbing her back. "It's okay. Everyone else went down to the cafeteria for breakfast, and they took Trinity."

Katie nodded, letting out a few sighs. No one spoke for a few moments, staring at each other. "How'd it go?" Logan asked, filling in the silence. The doctor person sat down in a chair next to the group, then got back up. "Maybe we should take this into my office." He suggested, looking uncomfortable as he turned and looked at all of the other people in the waiting room.

Mrs. Knight nodded slowly, getting up out of her chair, followed by Logan and finally James and Katie.

James was an awkward subject for Katie. She often thought about dating him while Carlos was gone, but she knew that she couldn't do that to him. Besides, James was out with another woman most of the time, either to get his mind off of Carlos or just for the hell of it. Sometimes she thought of him as a surrogate husband – if that made sense. He took care of Trinity and was a great brother to her, sometimes even better than Kendall. Did Katie want more than that? Maybe.

The group followed the man down the hall to his office, which was basically a plain white room with diagrams of the human body all over the walls, and pictures of kids and a woman on his desk along with a computer and a few of those puzzle games that you filled with water and tried to get the ball to the bottom or something like that.

Everyone sat down and the doctor folded his hands on his desk, taking a look between everyone who was in his office. He cleared his throat. "Well?" James asked, sounding impatient. The doctor looked up at him and nodded. "Well, we aren't exactly sure what he was doing while he was gone. We are working closely with the police to try and find out, and we would like to have him speak to a psychologist so that we could get a bit more information out of him." The doctor started.

Logan's eyebrows furrowed. "Well, what do you think that he had been doing?" He asked. The doctor shook his head before answering. "To be honest, I am not exactly sure. I was told that the only reason that the police found him was because he was in a car accident, apparently with another person in the car. The car was stolen, and that started a car chase with the police, resulting in the crash." The doctor explained.

Katie's eyebrows rose. "He was in a car chase?" She asked. The doctor paused for a moment, and then shrugged. "The police had to chase the car that he was in, yes, but I don't believe that this Carlos was the one driving the car. I don't exactly have permission to tell you this, but the other man who was in the car is currently in this hospital."

James almost slammed his shaking hands down on the desk. "What else can you tell us?" He asked in a quiet voice. The doctor cleared his voice again. "I don't understand why he struggled so much during the examination, unless the bruises we found were signs of physical abuse…"

At this Katie's eyes widened. "You _think _that they are signs of abuse? Where else would the bruises be from? God, what kind of doctor are you?" She threw her body back in her seat in anger. The doctor's mouth opened and formed an "o".

"Katie!" Mrs. Knight admonished. The nineteen year old just rolled her eyes. Logan was trying to think up different reasons of why Carlos would have so many bruises. James' mouth was opened slightly in amusement, because he totally agreed. Katie had taken the words right out of his mouth. Mrs. Knight turned back to the doctor. "I am so sorry. She was up most of the day, and I am sure that she didn't mean that…"

The doctor shook his head and waved the apology away. "It's okay; I understand. We do think that physical abuse is the answer, all though the bruises could be from pulling stunts or something along those lines. Many young men and women alike try to pull the stupidest stunts while other people place bets on them." The doctor explained. Mrs. Knight smiled and shot Katie another look, which she ignored.

The doctor went on. "We have found evidence of different burns on his arms, as well as different broken bones, some new and some as old as two years. Many different cuts and stains of dried blood. I'm guessing that he hasn't had a shower in a while." Katie winced when she heard this. She wondered if some of the broken bones had been cause by Kendall, before Carlos left.

"Do you want to know what I think happened?" The doctor paused for a moment before continuing. Logan was listening intently, obviously calculating something as the doctor spoke. James looked down at his sneakers, his hands clenching into tighter fists by the second.

Mrs. Knight's hands were shaking, but she managed to keep her on the doctor as he spoke. As for Katie, well, she was a mix of everyone. Her shaking hands were in fists, her nails digging deeper into her skin. She stared at the pictures on the doctor's desk. The woman, who he guessed was his wife, was very pretty. Two little kids, as well, who looked just like their Dad. Or maybe they were his niece and nephew.

Katie knew that she was only thinking these things to take her mind off of Carlos. She made herself angrier by doing this, but she knew that if she seriously considered the things that the doctor was saying, she would start bawling.

"Judging by the background information you gave us about the day that he disappeared, and the examination…. I have speaking with one of the officers, and we think that he ran away for sure. We aren't exactly sure if was running away for good, or just to clear his head. The way that he was struggling… the man that he was with in the car, did something to him. Don't take my word for this, though. The police want to speak to the other man in the truck to get more information. I would speak to one of them about this case." The doctor finished.

Katie sat in her seat, frozen. Mrs. Knight stood up and shook the doctor's hand. "Thank you for the information." She said with a small, forced smile. "We will begin treating him right away, but we might have to keep him sedated throughout the process. I am so sorry." He apologized.

* * *

><p><strong>Kind of short chapter. Sorry, but I wanted to update this story. I tried to answer a lot of questions in this chapter, and I know that there are still some questions to be answered. Sorry if it is a bit too lacking in info or anything like that. I like to have suspense in stories.<strong>

**(1) I was reading the review from iluvbtr166, and I was thinking about what she said with Carlos and the money. But did you notice how he never seems to have any money in the show? He is always broke or something…then I was researching and I read that kids (under the age of eighteen or twenty one) who work in the music or acting business have to have a bank account where a certain percentage of their earnings have to be deposited and they can't access it till they are 21 or 18, so this was kind of my variation **:)

**Thanks for pointing that out. **

**Thanks to:**

**iluvbtr166: Uh, yeah... tried to add explanations for that stuff in here :/  
>I know that my writing can be confusing sometimes, so sorry :(<strong>

**Freakycutiecarlos: Thank you! Your review made me feel so happy! And you kind of find out what happened to Carlos in this chapter…again, thanks :)**

**Anonymous Skrtle: I guess the stuff that happened to him wasn't that bad…but then again, I am always ready aghast, so it might seem kind of normal to me :) Thanks for the review**

**BTRlover98: LOL, thank you for your super long review! I LOVE THOSE! LOL.**


	5. Chapter 3

**The reviews for the last chapter are the best, although for some reason they all came really late a t night/ early in the morning…I guess none of us sleep at night, LOL. Thank you all for your support, and even to the people who only added this story to their alerts and didn't review. Thank you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR**

* * *

><p>This time it was Katie pacing back in forth in the waiting room. Trinity stared up at her with wide eyes, curious. "Can I see daddy yet?" She would ask every five minutes. Katie could deal with it the first couple of times – taking a deep breath and counting to ten – but at this particular moment Katie felt like turning around and screaming in her daughter's face.<p>

Instead, she bit her lip and turned towards Trinity. "Not yet, sweetie," She hissed through her teeth. James picked Trinity up into his lap. "Maybe if you go to sleep you'll be able to see Daddy quicker." He suggested, seeing that Katie was becoming stressed out. Trinity's eyes widened as she considered this. "Wike Samma Clause?" Trinity asked.

"Like _Santa Clause_? Yes, Trinity, they are both similar in this situation," Logan answered for James, rubbing his temples. Trinity frowned a bit, but snuggled into James's chest. "I try and sleep real hard, then." Trinity mumbled, her eyes closing slowly.

* * *

><p>"God, James! This is taking forever!" Katie exclaimed, her leg tapping impatiently. Her mother had finally gotten her to sit down, and Katie had slept for a few hours, but she felt as if she couldn't wait any longer. The feeling reminded her of when her father still bothered to visit Kendall and herself during Christmas time, when she would wait up by the window all night for him to come on Christmas Eve.<p>

Well, those days were long gong. Mrs. Knight had filed for full custody over her two children, and though Mr. Knight would visit at first, the visits came to a halt after a few years. Katie tried to remember the last time that she had seen her father, but all that she could remember was the summer of 2007. Surely the last time she had seen her father wasn't when she was _seven years old. _She was nineteen now, with a child of her own that her father had never seen.

Then she remembered: Knight wasn't even her father's _name. _Knight was her mother's maiden name. When she had younger, way before the divorce, she wondered why her mother never changed had the same name as her father, Kendall, and herself. Then when they had moved out, (or more like had been kicked out) of their father's home, that was when the smaller family had finally shared the same last name.

Now that she thought about it, Katie couldn't remember her father's name at all.

James himself was trying to remain calm, because he felt as though he couldn't wait any longer either. His hands were folded together and shook back and forth, growing quicker by the second. James closed his eyes and huffed. "I know Katie, I know." He moaned.

Katie rolled her eyes and leaned her head back in her chair, trying to think of thoughts other than Carlos that would distract her. Hmm….where was Kendall and Jo?

Katie closed her eyes, following James's lead and forgetting about the distracting thoughts. Eventually the whole group got up and went down to the cafeteria, taking Trinity with them. Katie would've gone, but she was positive that she would be allowed to see Carlos in the next few minutes. Sure, she had received doubtful looks from just about everyone, but no one had forced her to come with them, which was a plus.

With a sigh, she leaned back into her chair. There weren't many people in the waiting room for once; everyone was eating, or visiting with their loved ones. Maybe she could count out the seconds to when they could see Carlos. She had used to do this when she was younger, but of course, things went by much quicker back then.

Now that she was thinking about her childhood, she realized that she had taken much of it for granted. Always wanting to be older and more grownup, trying to do adult things. Now that she had to do adult things, such as paying bills, maintaining a job, and taking care of a daughter, she wished that she could just hang out at the Palmwood's pool, maybe hide Tyler from his mother, like she used to.

"Katie!" Kendall suddenly appeared in the chair besides her. Katie jumped slightly, and then mentally slapped herself. She really had to stop zoning out like the way that she did. She looked up at her brother, who was smiling an odd smile. As if he had pulled a stupid stunt….

"What did you do?" Katie asked, alarmed. She sat up in her seat, and for a second she thought she saw Kendall's eyes widen. He shrugged her question off with a shrug. "Nothing absolutely horrible, you know, I just thought a few people might want to be here." He looked up, staring at something.

Katie followed his gaze, and her mouth almost dropped open. Graying blonde hair that had once looked identical to Kendall's, brown eyes that Katie had inherited, and a lopsided smile.

"Dad?" Katie breathed quietly. Her father smiled the same lopsided smile that she remembered from when she was seven, and walked towards her, wrapping her in a hug. Katie's arms hug stiffly at his sides. This wasn't exactly the "I haven't seen you in twelve years, oh God," type of hug that Katie used to dream about when she was younger; more like something you would do with a random relative.

Her father finally pulled back, and Katie had the chance to give Kendall a death glare. What the hell had he done? She defiantly did not need this right now, not with everything that was going on. Her father's eyes examined her from her head to her toes, and Katie couldn't help but feeling a bit like a truck that was for sale at a dealership. If she remembered correctly, that was where her father had worked at, the last time she saw him.

"Katelyn, you've gotten so big!" there was that stupid smile again. He might as well just glare at her, because the smile wasn't doing any good.

Katie had been about three or four years old when her father left, and she didn't exactly remember him perfectly. To tell the truth, whenever she tried to picture her father, all that she could see was Kendall's face. he was the one who was always there for her after all, gotten a part time job at the age of fifteen to help their mother with the bills, helped her with homework, made her dinner, sang her to sleep…

She smiled tentatively back at the man. He wouldn't be called her father now, not after he left her alone for all of that time, not even sending cards after a while or letting them know that he was alive. "It's been twelve years, Dad. Of course I got bigger."

Her father's eyes narrowed the slightest bit, and Katie remembered why her father hadn't exactly been her favorite parent. There was an awkward silence until Katie decided to speak again. "So…uh, what are you doing here? I mean…" Katie's voice trailed off, not knowing what to say. Her father gave her an incredulous look. "Is it so wrong for me to want to visit my kids?" He asked, placing an arm around Kendall's shoulder. She could see her brother flinch.

So…if Kendall was uncomfortable with their father, why would he have him come up to visit?  
>"Yes, it is nice to visit your children, but if you haven't seen them since Christmas of 2007, well, there is something to be said about that." James interjected, randomly appearing behind Katie. She jumped at the surprising sound of his voice. Why was everyone sneaking up on her today?<p>

Mr.….. Whatever his name was, turned around to face James, his eyes fully narrowed now. Katie could see his incredibly large eyebrows and a nose that was larger than Kendall's. Thank God she didn't have one of the large noses that ran in her father's side of the family. Before he could say anything, Katie cut in. "It was the summer of '07, James." Since her father's face was turned away from her, she rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue at James, letting him know that she wasn't okay with her father being there.

"_Just shut up for now, okay?" _She mouthed. James's eyebrows furrowed, and Katie pointed to Kendall before letting out an exasperated sigh. Her father turned back over to face her. "Kendall called me, and invited me for a visit." He explained, his eyes darting over to James again. Katie nodded, biting her lip to keep herself from cursing her brother out.

"Ah, I see….and you came this time above all of the others, because…?" Katie's arms folded across her chest and she watched as her father's nostrils flared. "You should be lucky that I came at all! I can see that your mother has no idea how to raise children, judging by your lack of respect." Katie rolled her eyes, just as her mother and Logan walked back into the waiting area…with Trinity in Logan's arms.

An expression of pure anger washed over Mrs. Knights features when she saw her ex-husband. "What the hell are you doing here?" She snapped; anger and hurt apparent in her tone of voice. Katie knew that this was serious; her mother never came remotely _close _to cursing, let alone around Trinity.

Their father ignored Mrs. Knight, instead choosing to stare at little Trinity in Logan's arms. She inherited most of her looks from Carlos, but if you looked closely at the eyes you wouldn't see Carlos's, but instead, Katie's wide doe eyes, copied exactly onto Trinity's face.

Katie's father's hands began to twitch, and Katie gathered Trinity into her arms, wanting her daughter close. She felt as if she hadn't been with her all day. The man's face turned a bright shade of red, and Katie prepared for her father to blow.

"A CHILD, KATELYN? THIS IS RIDUCULUS!" He yelled. People turned over in their seats to watch what was happening. Why were people so nosy? Argh!

Trinity's face scrunched up the way it always did whenever she was upset. Katie began to rock her in her arms, hoping that she wouldn't burst into tears. Oh, how she wanted to punch Kendall in the face at this moment….

"What, are you actually _angry _with me? Didn't you realize that when you stopped keeping in touch with me, and you know, letting us know that you were alive, you kind of gave up the right to tell me what I can and cannot do? Let's not even discuss child support here…" Katie held Trinity closer to her chest.

Her mother smiled proudly as her father turned a darker shade of red. "IT IS DEFINATLY OBVIOUS THAT YOUR MOTHER HAS NO IDEA HOW TO RAISE CHILDREN." He lowered his voice when he saw people beginning to turn around in their seats and stare. "We will speak about this more when we return to my home, where you will be living once I get custody over you."

Katie rolled her eyes. "You are so indecisive. One minute you don't want anything to do with me, and then you want me because I had a child at the age of seventeen. Wow. If I had known I would've done it sooner. Besides, I am nineteen and a legal adult now, in case you forgot, _daddy_." Katie spat. She ruffled some of Trinity's hair when she saw her lip began to tremble.

Her father took one good look at her before storming out of the hospital. Almost as soon as he left, Katie whirled around to face Kendall. "What the…why the hell would you call him over here?" She growled. Logan shuffled over and pulled Trinity out of Katie's arms without a word, shuffling away from the fight that was about to erupt.

"I didn't think something like that would happen!" Kendall defended himself. Katie stared at him incredulously. "Well, what _did_ you expect would happen?" She asked in a dangerously low tone. Kendall suddenly became interested in his sneakers, staring down at the ground. "I don't know. You always used to go on and on about how you wanted to see Dad again, and how Trinity doesn't have a grandpa and everything…" His voice trailed off. "I guess I was trying to make up for….you know, everything…" Kendall scratched the bag of his head.

Katie sighed, her eyes softening the tiniest bit. Mrs. Knight stood and stared at him before walking off to the bathroom. Kendall stared after her. "Do you think that she's mad at me?" He asked in a quiet voice. Katie stared at him and rolled her eyes, turning away, while James huffed and chuckled bitterly.

"Um, is anyone here for Carlos Garcia?" A woman in white scrubs walked into the waiting room, noticing the commotion that was slowly dying down.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, that wasn't my <strong>_**best **_**chapter. It was totally random and irrelevant to the plot, kind of a filler chapter. I just started writing. Sorry about that. But yeah, more events will be happening next chapter. **

**Thanks to:**

**iluvbtr166: Ha-ha…I started out to explain that in this chapter, but that went down the drain…he he….sorry….**

**Anonymous Skrtle: Thank you! This was kind of a Kendall and Katie explainer chapter thingie.**

**BTRlover98: Another long review! Thank you so much! And I am sure that you could pull it off….LOL.**

**ImprecantesStellam: A wonderful review. Thank you so much. I can't even thank you enough through words. All of the reviews on this story.**

**StuckAt9.99: Whoa! Thanks! :)**

**So….**


	6. You Know, to Have Faith, Ya Need Hope

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>"We ran a rape kit on him," The nurse began to explain as the group followed her down a hallway. They all sported worried faces, even Kendall. Katie bit down so hard on her lip that she thought she felt blood gushing out of her lip. Mrs. Knight covered Trinity's ears. Honestly, the girl really shouldn't have been with the group, but they weren't going to just leave her with any random person, especially in this situation.<p>

Katie looked away, not wanting to hear what was wrong with Carlos. "So…they…_touched _him?" She could hear Logan asking in an incredulous tone of voice. She tried to block out everyone else, but whenever she did this, she was left alone with her own thoughts.

The group entered yet another office in the hospital, but instead of finding a doctor waiting in the room for them there were two cops standing towards the back of the room – a man and a woman. They both looked like officers that Katie would see while watching one of her shows on FOX – a black shirt with a patch that read LAPD, as well as black shoes and pants to match. The man had a black belt sort of thing around his waist with little pockets, also in black.

The nurse left the room without being noticed- the group was too interested in what was going on. Before anyone sat down, the woman officer walked up to all of them, her dark curly hair pulled back into a ponytail and commending her outfit nicely. Oh, God. Katie was supposed to be thinking about Carlos, not some police woman and her wardrobe.

She held out a hand the color of chestnut towards Katie. "Officer Jennifer Robbins, nice to meet you." She flashed a small smile at Katie. "Your mother told me so much about you." She sounded like those random people you would meet on the street and all of a sudden they are hugging and kissing you like you've known them forever.

Katie turned to give her mother a dazed look. Mrs. Knight smiled a bit. "Officer Robbins and I already met and discussed Carlos…his case, before, while you were sleeping." She explained. Officer Robbins nodded, gesturing back towards the man behind her. The man held up a caramel colored hand in greeting. "My partner, Officer Marino," She explained, looking over the group.

Her eyes stopped and stared a bit when she saw Trinity in Kendall's arms. Trinity smiled a wide, pearly wide smile and waved hello while the officer smiled before catching herself and looking away.

Mrs. Knight cleared her throat. "Um, guys, I am going to take Trinity and wait in the waiting room, or maybe head back to the apartment." She suggested. Katie knew that she just wanted to get Trinity away; it was obvious. Mrs. Knight had probably heard what the officers had to say and didn't want Trinity to hear it. She had already had to sit through the fight with her…_grandfather._

Katie nodded, not trusting herself to speak. She was still a wave of emotions from seeing her father, even though she would never admit it. Kendall was reluctantly to let go of Trinity- "Maybe _I _could take her back and watch her. I really don't need to hear about Carlos anyways." – But in the end Mrs. Knight was seen walking out of the hospital with Trinity in her arms.

Once the group was alone, Officer Robbins turned back to the slightly smaller group. "Why don't you guys sit down? You might want to, with what we have to tell you." She suggested, staring straight at Katie.

* * *

><p>"As you already know, Carlos Garcia has been examined by multiple doctors from this hospital." Officer Robbins started. Officer Marino still stood in the back, arms folded. Katie couldn't help but wonder what the hell he was even in the room for.<p>

Everyone nodded, Kendall looking slightly bored. To everyone else, it might've looked like he didn't care to know what had happened to his former best friend, but they weren't seeing the real Kendall. That old Kendall had been hidden away somewhere after Carlos disappeared and he realized that there was a possibility that it could be Kendall's own fault.

Officer Robbins coughed, looking a bit uncomfortable. "We interviewed the other man who happened to be in the car accident with Carlos." The officer opened her mouth to say something else, but Officer Marino stopped her. "He was interrogated about an hour ago." He added, looking back over to Officer Robbins. She nodded before continuing to speak.

"We have gotten a few puzzle pieces from him, but for the most part, he doesn't speak to us, no matter what we threaten. He did give us the names of two other men who he worked with, though." She informed the group. Logan looked twitchy, his leg bouncing up and down and his fingers playing with each other.

He reached up to scratch his head as the Officer continued, giving him an apologetic gaze. "He told us that he works in…um..." She looked over to Officer Marino with a hopeful glance. Katie bit her lip again, feeling impatient. The male officer sighed, looking slightly uncomfortable as well. He could deal with all of the field work, yes, but speaking like this, well, that just wasn't his thing.

"Prostitution. The man who was in the car accident with your Carlos works in prostitution. Owns a business, and from what we have heard, makes good money from it."

* * *

><p>James looked down at his jeans, feeling sick to his stomach. "So you're both saying that you all think…that Carlos is…I mean, the guys made him…" His voice trailed off, not able to force himself to say the word. Officer Robbins looked sorry. "With the evidence that we have, our theory is that they had <em>something<em> to do with each other. Carlos might have just, well, gone into the business with him willingly, or you know..."

"Was forced?" Logan finished in a whisper. Officer Robbins nodded slowly. "He ran away. He probably needed money, a lot of it, and fast. Maybe there is a possibility…" Officer Marino started. Katie shook his head. "Carlos would never do something like that. He was always all about…stuff like that being special." She explained, blushing furiously as she thought back to one of the last nights she had spent with Trinity's father.

She shot Kendall a glare, daring him to add an insult about Carlos, but Kendall was silent, staring at a stain on his shirt. The male officer shrugged. "People can change." He added.

Katie narrowed her eyes, and then turned back to Officer Robbins. "Anything else?" She asked, forcing her voice to be louder than a whisper. "We have some addresses that we are going to check out, and names of people who worked with him, a few leads." She paused for a moment and stared at James before turning to back to Katie.

"I don't mean to pry, but that baby who your mother took, she's yours?" She asked, not exactly asking a question. Katie could see through her eyes; she knew.

Katie nodded, not speaking again. The officer nodded slowly before asking another question, quieter this time. Katie could feel James strong head on her thigh, squeezing reassuringly. She looked up at him and he flashed a small smile. Maybe…

"And the baby, she was Carlos's as well, right?" Officer Robbins pressed gently. Katie nodded, looking down to the ground, admiring the blue tile arranged in triangles and squares. Officer Robbins pursed her lips, looking away. "I see."

She looked back over to Officer Marino. "I don't think that he did something like that willingly, Marino." He threw her a look. Robbins was always like this, all optimistic for all of the mothers and children that they tended to. Sometimes he wished that she didn't live in such a fantasy world.

"Of course, that is just my theory. We will have to ask the doctors about the rape kit." She added quickly, but then turned around and gave Katie a smile.  
><em>Hope.<em>

The officer stood up off of the desk she had been sitting on. "We will be collecting more evidence, and will alert you anytime that we find something." She assured them all, reaching into her shirt pocket and pulled out a business card, handing it to Logan, who tucked into safely into his pocket

She turned to Katie. "Feel free to give me a call whenever you need me." She smiled again, and then looked back up at James, who was practically shielding Katie from… well, the officer wasn't exactly sure what he was supposed to be shielding her from, but he looked like he would take a bullet for her. Wow.

Intense.

Wasn't her kid's father Carlos, though? they were both kinda old for the girl anyway…The officer held back a sigh, feeling like she couldn't keep up for a moment. She looked back at her partner, gesturing for him to say something but he just placed his sunglasses on, waved to the group of young adults before exiting the room. The officer took one more look at the group before leaving the room as well. The one person who stuck out to her was Kendall. She could see right through his little act. He acted like he didn't care, like he was angry, and she could tell just by the way that he had been sitting here this whole time.

She knew that he was hurting because of his friend. She would know; she saw this sort of thing every day when she went to work.

She walked towards the door, holding it open for everyone. James and Logan filled out and said quick, "Thank yous", to the officer, but she stopped Kendall and Katie when they were about to exit. "You kids hold onto your hope, okay? We're going to find out exactly what happened to Carlos, I swear I'll try my best. Just hold on a little longer." She smiled again, and she watched as the siblings shared a loom before nodding at her. Probably thought she was crazy. Maybe she was.

"Thank you," Katie forced out, trying to sound sincere. The officer nodded. "Just doing my job. You have a cute kid there," She complimented. "Hold onto her real close, too." Katie nodded with a small little ghost of a small before exiting the room. The officer turned to Kendall. "And you."

Kendall looked around the room; there was obviously no one else here beside himself. "Yeah?" He squeaked out, before coughing and repeating, "Yeah?" In a deeper, somewhat manlier voice.

The officer shook her head. "It's good to keep your head up, but never high enough that it's so hard so look your family and friends in the eye, get it?" She asked. Kendall nodded slowly before leaving the room. Who the hell did she think she was? A therapist? He was nice to Katie and Trinity, for the most part. He tried to be a good boyfriend. He wasn't missing Carlos!

_She never said that, idiot. _He reminded himself. Shaking his head, he followed the rest of the group down the hallway towards the waiting room.

The officer chuckled herself before shutting off the lights in the office and leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>I thought that they might've seen Carlos in here, but, nope. Sorry, I know that a lot of you want to see him! Next chapter, I promise. But here is a bit of background in here :)<strong>

**Anyone noticing Katie and James/ Carlos and Katie? LOL. I am sounding like freaking Twilight here…**

**But I can imagine James as the vampire and Carlos as the werewolf, fighting over Katie…THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU DON'T SLEEP, BOYS AND GIRLS! LET MY INSANITY BE A MESSAGE TO YOU ALL….**

**Thanks to:**

**StuckAt9.99: Thank you so much! I don't want to just come out and say what happened to Carlos, you know, cause then it won't be so dramatic. To me, anyway. Learning little by little is a bit more soap opera like.**

**iluvbtr166: Thank you! Ha-ha, you noticed! Evil laughter…**

**BTRlover98: LOL thanks! Kidnap my story…ummm…awkward situation. LOL. Thank you again for your reviews! They rock! Like Camp Rock before Demi left Disney and Jonas Bros weren't. Well, the way they were on Disney…. **

**You rock…rock…rock…on…. wow…**

**Anonymous Skrtle: TRICKED YOU! So mean of me, huh? They didn't see Carlitos, but they will soon. If you know, this story does blow up.**

…**And what am I saying? Oh, God…**

**ImprecantesStellam: Thank you sooo much! This was such a great review, and you made me feel so great about the last chapter, even when I kind of felt that it wasn't good!**

**Smileyface519: Thanks! :)  
>That's what is always amazing to me... I don't really write a lot, but then I read the chapter over and then so much is going on, I feel better about not reaching the amount of words that I wanted at first! <strong>

**Well, you guys rock. And, um, well, nothing else to say. Are you mad about no Carlos?**


	7. Author's Note

**Do you guys want me to continue this story? I don't know about it…is it too cliché? I kind of have an idea on how to continue the next chapter, but…I think that I'm just feeling unsure. Do you guys want me to continue? **

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**


	8. Family Reunion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>With all of the time that Katie Knight had to imagine this moment, she never thought it would be like this. First of all, Carlos wasn't even <em>Carlos<em>. At least he wasn't the Carlos that Katie knew. He lay motionless in the hospital bed, his baby-like face covered in bruises and scars, a black ring circling one of the eyes that Katie knew would be chocolate brown if they weren't wretched shut in pain. The nurse had told her that Carlos wasn't awake yet because of all of the medication that he was given, but he might have been having a nightmare.

Something that he and Katie shared in common.

Katie couldn't help but thinking that he looked so _broken_. One of his arms was in a cast, and she winced when she saw the other arm, the beautifully tanned skin covered in dark bruises, irritated red scars, and worst of all – burn marks. What kind of sick person would do something like that? Katie knew that Carlos couldn't have done it all to himself.

There wasn't a single place that Katie could look where there weren't bandages. And the worst part was that Carlos just lay there, like a corpse hooked up to this giant machine, looking like he had no reason to live at all, nothing like the bouncing, energetic ball of energy that he had once been.

James, Logan and Kendall stood behind Katie as she stared, an emotionless expression on her face, tears shining in her eyes. No one knew what to say. There wasn't anything to say. The one thing that the guys could _do, _however, was wrap Katie in their arms and hold her close as she broke down into uncontrollable sobs, trying hard not to break down into tears themselves.

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with mommy, Jamie?" Trinity asked, looking up at the young man with wide eyes. Her mother had just gotten back from visiting her daddy with the other guys, but now they were all sad. They should've been happy! Something was wrong.<p>

James shook his head, casting a quick glance over to Katie, who sat in her chair in the corner of the waiting room, holding Trinity's teddy bear, Mr. Munchkin, close to her chest. He looked down at the floor with a sigh. "Mommy's just sad, Trin. Nothing personal."

Trinity knew that this wasn't the real story, but she didn't ask anything else. Mommy looked really, _really _sad. She shouldn't be, though. She had daddy back now, and Trinity, so the three of them can be a real family, like the ones that Trinity sees on TV. But then again, Jamie, Kendall, Logie and even mommy all thought those families were lame.

* * *

><p>"Like a coma? He's in a coma?" Katie asked, her voice raising several octaves higher than usual. Logan shook his head furiously. "No way! He's just probably exhausted from all of those drugs they have him on, not to mention they performed two surgeries on him today." Logan reminded the nineteen year old. Katie nodded, snuggling Mr. Munchkin closer to her chest. "I feel like freaking <em>Bella <em>from those Twilight movies." She moaned into the stuffed animal's fur. Logan winced when he heard the sound of Katie blowing her nose. Well, it looked like Trinity was getting a new teddy bear…

"Come on, you are way tougher than Bella! I mean, you've been holding out for two years, raising his kid on your own, with _hope, _because you knew that he would be back, right?" Logan asked, handing Katie the box of tissues that he always kept in his car. James nodded from the back seat. "Yeah! I mean, Bella went into this deep depression and moved onto another man, and then had these _nightmares…_"

Katie snapped her head back to give James a dirty look. Kendall snapped his fingers and smiled a fraction of a smile. "See? Bella would never give anyone an evil look like that! Not even while Edward was gone! Only you can pull something like that off, Katie." Katie rolled her eyes and turned back around. "I just don't want Trinity to get sad. I mean, she probably though he was going to be all…"

"Happy? Energetic? Like her?" James asked. Katie nodded, snuggling into her seat. "Where are we going?" Logan asked, seeing as he was the one controlling the wheel. He looked over to Katie, who shrugged. "Mom has Trin at home, and I just needed to get out of that hospital…" She shook her head a bit, and Kendall nodded. "Being in that place for too long gives me the creeps." He shuddered while Katie nodded in understanding.

Were the siblings still fighting? It wasn't exactly clear. Were they on speaking terms? Yes.

Kendall whipped out his cell phone and began to text, looking up after a minute or so. "Jo and Camille are at the hospital, with Carlos's sister." He said nonchalantly. Katie's head whipped around to face her brother in the backseat. "What did you say?"

Kendall looked up to look his sister in the eye, confused. "Jo, Camille, and Alexa are waiting for us at the hospital." He looked over at James. "What did I say?"  
>Logan chuckled a bit. "I don't think that Katie ever met Alexa."<p>

"Katie never met Alexa? Katie is just now hearing of Alexa." Katie almost growled. "Why didn't I know that Carlos had a sister?" She asked, whipping her head back and forth between the three guys. James shook his head, chuckling. "You met her when you were like, five. She's ten years older than Carlos and he almost never sees her, because she lives in Maine." He explained.

Kendall still looked confused, his large eyebrows bunching together. "I would've thought that you remembered." He said. Katie shook her head, rolling her eyes. "I meet this woman, once, when I was _five years _of age. Was I really expected to remember who she was?" She asked incredulously.

Logan shrugged. "Yeah, kinda. You did have a kid with her little brother, after all…"  
>Katie looked over to him, her eyes narrowed. "Carlos didn't talk about her much." She said simply. James shrugged. "Well, yeah. He has three brothers, and he didn't talk about them a lot, either, but we knew that they were there…"<p>

"Well, that's different, cause back in Minnesota they were always around. Who knows where the hell Alexa was." Katie grumbled. Logan shrugged. "Well, just think, you have the sister that you always wanted." He laughed.

Katie shook her head. "No way! She probably thinks I'm some random slut that gave birth to her niece and is only here for Carlos because of child support or something." Katie looked disgusted and squirmed a bit in her seat. James shook his head, patting Katie's shoulder in a reassuring manner. "No, Alexa isn't like that. She's really nice. I mean, she was kind of like our third mom before she went to college…and then got married…and moved away…" His voice trailed off.

"And it isn't like Carlos didn't call her to talk about you. Even _I _remember that." Logan laughed at the memories.

Kendall nodded, looking up from his phone. "She said to say hi to Katie for her, and she can't wait to see Trinity." He reported. Katie nodded. "Right. Okay. Now, after all of this, I have to meet his sister. Great, just great. And why the hell is she here while his parents won't come?"

"Oh, come on, it won't be that bad." James reassured Katie, patting her on the back. Katie groaned. "It is just family reunion week, isn't it?"

* * *

><p>"Mommy! I meet Auntie Lexa!" Trinity giggled, reaching up for her mother with a smile. Katie smiled softly before picking her daughter up in her arms. "That's great, Trin." She said softly, looking over to the woman standing next to her daughter. Katie noticed the same jet black hair, and caramel skin that she would know anywhere. The worse part, though, was when Katie looked up and saw the same chocolate eyes that Carlos had. Katie nearly lost it, quickly averting her eyes to the ground.<p>

"Oh, my God, Katie! The last time I saw you, you were four feet tall and heading on the bus for your first day of kindergarten, oh…" Katie held her breath as Alexa pulled her in for a tight hug. "You got so big! I can't believe I haven't seen you since then, we really should have made time…"

Katie noticed Logan and her mother snickering behind Alexa and stuck out her tongue. "Yeah, really. I didn't even remember you," Katie laughed nervously. Alexa stepped back and took one good look at Katie. Thank goodness for James and Camille, otherwise she would've really looked like a homeless bum. Her hair was in its usual ponytail, and she wore a simple blue t-shirt and jeans.

"Carlos was right, you _are _beautiful." She said with a smile. Katie blushed and bit her lip, looking over to Kendall, who smiled at the two of them. "Thanks. You are, too!" Katie quickly added, trying to sound polite. It was amazing at how cheerful this woman was being regardless of the situation that was occurring.

"Well, the doctor just came out and said that he thinks Carlitos will be up soon, because the pain meds are wearing off." Alexa explained, leading Katie over to a chair. Katie nodded, not exactly sure if she wanted to go back to the ICU. She barely survived it the first time, and Carlos hadn't even been awake at that time.

"Oh, Katie, we save you a coffee." Jo announced, passing a Dunkin' Donuts cup over to Katie, who accepted it gratefully. "But no spilling on that shirt! It is mine and I want it back!" Camille commanded. Katie nodded with a smile on her face as Alexa bent down to help Trinity draw a picture. "See, you just connect that line like that, and you have a different way to draw a really pretty star." She explained with a smile on her face. Damn, the same smile. Was there anything that siblings didn't share?

"Oh, Mommy, I got a hot chocolate!" Trinity smiled widely. Katie nodded. "That's great, Trin. With whipped cream?" She asked, inspecting the white stain on Trinity's yellow shirt. Trinity nodded, bouncing up and down in her seat. "And sprinkles!" She added excitedly. Katie looked over to her mother, her eyebrows raised.

"What? That's what happens when you leave her with me. You should have thought it over before you did it." Mrs. Knight defended herself, flipping through a magazine. Katie shook her head and rolled her eyes. "I know what it is like." Alexa said with a laugh. "My husband is the worst when it comes to my kids and sweets."

Katie nodded, trying not to look surprised. Of course Alexa had kids. She was married. But not every married couple had to have kids…she sighed and told herself to stop overthinking everything.

"Hey, that reminds me, are the boys coming out, too, Alexa?" Mrs. Knight asked, looking up from her magazine. Alexa thought for a moment, and then shrugged. "Well, Marcos is away at college in New York, so I am not sure if he will be able to get here, but Antonio and Juan should be able to get here soon. I spoke to Antonio a little while before landing here." She explained.

Mrs. Knight nodded. "I miss those boys. They were always so much cuter than Kendall…" She laughed as an incredulous expression crossed Kendall's face. "Hey!"  
>"And I look wike daddy's side, right?" Trinity asked. Katie laughed and pulled Trinity into her laugh. "Yeah, you look just like your Daddy." She poked Trinity's nose.<p>

"Katie?" Alexa asked. Katie looked up from her daughter. "Yeah?"  
>Alexa looked around at the group of people together in the waiting room. "Can we talk? Privately?"<br>Katie nodded slowly, feeling a little confused. "Sure." She said, passing Trinity over to James before getting up to follow Alexa into a hallway.

"Hey, look who texted me." Logan said; sounding surprised as he looked down at his Blackberry. "Who?" Trinity asked, feeling that the question needed to be answered. Logan smirked a little before answering "Gustavo."

* * *

><p><strong>So, yeah, since you all are so nice and left those wonderful reviews, I got over my writer's block! I am pretty happy with this chapter, even though this chapter was little random…yeah. You saw some of Carlos, even though he didn't speak at all. It killed me writing that part…ah.<br>How do you guys feel about Gustavo entering? I mean, what could he want? Oooh...Okay, I promise you'll see Carlos next chapter. Promise.  
>Review, please?<strong>


	9. He Treats Them Like Doggies?

**I haven't updated this since November. It is official. I am a horrible person.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Big Time Rush**

* * *

><p>"Trinity is a beautiful child," Alexa started, her chocolate colored eyes darting around Katie's face. Katie nodded slowly, suspiciously. "She is. I thank God for her every day." She added; her own light brown eyes studying Alexa's facial expression, wondering what she want from her.<p>

"And…Carlos is her father?" Alexa added, more of a statement that a question. Katie's eyes narrowed instinctively. She didn't exactly know Alexa, and she wasn't sure if she was the type to make a smartass comment about how young she had been when she was pregnant- not to mention the fact that she and Carlos weren't married, either.

"Yes…" Katie replied softly, shoving her hands into the pockets of her jeans, looking anywhere but at Alexa's eyes. The walls in this hallway were a nice blue color. Katie had never noticed. Whenever she was here, all she could think about was Carlos this, Carlos that…and of course Trinity, and when her father showed up there was a big shock as well, but still.

She saw Alexa's head nod from the corner of her eye. "I don't mean to pry… but the last time that you saw Carlos, you were seventeen years old, and you were still pregnant with Trinity. So that means that Carlos doesn't know about his daughter." She stated, trying to study Katie's face for a reaction.

Of course, having heard all of this, Katie began to feel many emotions. One of them that stuck out from all of the others, however, was guilt. Carlos _had _known that she was pregnant, but he wasn't there when Trinity was born. When she took her first steps, said her first words…he missed all of it.

He was missing their beautiful daughter grow up.

"Katie?" Alexa asked softly, gently placing a hand on Katie's shoulder, bringing her back to reality. Katie began to shake her head. "No, no…I mean, he knew that I was pregnant, but he never _met _her," She tried to explain while keeping the tears in her eyes from rolling over. Alexa nodded as if she understood, but Katie was sure that she didn't. "I know that you must think that I'm a slut for all of this, and hate me and everything, but don't be mad at Carlos for not telling you. He was going to," Katie broke off as tears began to run down her cheeks.

"Katie, I could _never _think that you're a slut. Is that what you think of yourself?" She asked, rubbing Katie's shoulders soothingly. "Katie, the last time I saw you, you were a five year old heading off to kindergarten. Now you are a beautiful young woman, who is pursuing what she wants to do in life and is in college, who has made something of herself. Having a child out of wedlock at a young age _doesn't _make you a slut. You take care of Trinity. You love her and I know for a fact that she loves you." She declared.

Katie nodded, wiping the tears off of her cheeks. "Thanks," She sighed, the tear stains on her cheeks still showing. "Oh, God, I look like an idiot," She mumbled to herself. Alexa shook her head and smiled a little bit. "No you aren't! Stop being so hard on yourself!" She commanded. Katie nodded. "Right, right," She smiled to herself.

"I didn't mean to make you upset by asking. I just wanted to know a little bit more about my niece." She smiled fondly, as did Katie. "Yeah, she's amazing, isn't she?"

* * *

><p>"Why would Gustavo text <em>you<em>?" James asked incredulously. Logan rolled his eyes. "Wow, thanks James." He said sarcastically. James shrugged. "Well, you know, he never really thought you were that important." Logan narrowed his eyes at James. "And the love just keeps coming."

"Who's Buustavo?" Trinity asked confusedly, mispronouncing the man's name. "Um…he was a family friend." Mrs. Knight answered, to which practically everyone in the room laughed at. "Sure he was a friend. A friend that treated us like dogs and never even said goodbye." Kendall said bitterly. Trinity stared at her uncle with wide eyes. "He bade you eat doggie food?" She asked.

Jo laughed and shook her head. "No, Trinity, Uncle Kenny just means that _Gustavo_ treated all of your uncles and your daddy really mean." She explained to the toddler, who nodded vigorously. "Okay."  
>Kendall looked up at Jo, who stood behind the chair that he was sitting in. "You know I hate it when you call me Kenny." He whined.<p>

Jo rolled her eyes. "But you'll let me do it, because you love it when I do this." Jo leaned down to kiss Kendall passionately on the lips. "Ew!" Trinity exclaimed, hiding her head in Mrs. Knight's lap. "Seriously, guys, get a room." James rolled his eyes as he looked away.

"Please, Mr. Date-Every-Girl-That-I- See, do you know how many times you could've gotten a room with your girl?" Logan laughed while James pouted. "But why _did_ Gustavo text you?" Mrs. Knight interrupted. Logan's smile vanished as he looked back down at his phone. "Oh, yeah. He wanted to see all of us, and _catch up._ What is that even supposed to mean?" He asked, thrusting the phone into Kendall's hands for him to read.

Kendall stared at the text message as if it were a bomb about to explode. "He can't be serious." He stated. James shrugged, reaching for the phone. "Sounds pretty serious to me. Why wouldn't he text me or Kendall?" He asked, reading the message. Logan shrugged. "I don't know; I'm not Gustavo. You tell me." He pulled his phone out of James' hands.

"So, what are you going to tell him?" Mrs. Knight asked expectantly. All three guys turned their heads to give her a look. Mrs. Knight glared right back at them as she bounced Trinity on her knee. "You can't just leave him hanging like that. Sure, he treated you all pretty badly before-"

"Like doggies!" Trinity interrupted, happy that she had learned a new phrase. James nodded at her. "Yes, Trinity, like _dogs,_" He glanced at Mrs. Knight. "All that I'm saying is that even if you don't want to talk to him, you should just text him back and tell him exactly that. Try and be the better people." She advised.

Camille nodded. "She's right, guys. It would be the best thing to do here, even if you _don't _want to 'catch up with him or whatever." She agreed. Kendall sighed loudly, James shook his head, and Logan rolled his eyes, but they all agreed, just as Katie and Alexa walked back into the room. "Hey, guys," Katie greeted, smiling a bite.

Katie hadn't smiled since she saw Carlos. She was definitely making progress, thanks to Alexa.

"So, did you two have a nice chat?" Mrs. Knight asked nonchalantly. Katie nodded while Alexa answered. "Yes, we had sister bonding time." She smiled and Katie laughed, making everyone in the group smile. "Mommy, mommy! Bustavo make Jamie and Logie and Kenny work like doggies!" The three year old giggled, and Katie looked over at the guys, confused.

"It's a long story." The answered together.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Carlos Garcia is awake and is asking for a woman named…Katie?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry with the cliffhangers! I suck with them, I know, I know. I'm home sick, so I finally got around to writing this chapter…if it is horrible, blame it on my pounding head. Then again, I'm like the only person who would write fan fiction while sick…sigh.<strong>

**Thanks to:**

_**californiagirl26**_**: Oh, thanks! And yeah, I kinda forgot all about him…but I'm kinda doing a pattern, like one chapter you see Carlos and one chapter you don't…you know? LOL, you'll see him next chapter :)**

_**StuckAt9.99**_**: Hehe, you don't seem pleased. Um, I guess you could say that is what Gustavo wants…and a little something more. You'll see! And yeah, putting his sister in was kinda random…but everything was all sad, so, you know, I needed to do **_**something…**_

_**BTRlover98**_**: OMG, no I'm not… but I seriously love your reviews :)  
>They make me happy. But yeah, Alexa didn't yell…I kinda wanted her to, but I was feeling all bad when I wrote it like that…Hehe.<strong>

_**FootballandBTR**_**: LOL, cool! I'm up there in the top ten! :p  
>And football and BTR both rock…Hehe.<strong>

_**FootballandBTR**_**: Oh, lol, didn't I just…never mind. Lol, thanks for reviewing twice!**

_**ImprecantesStellam**_**: Oh, thank you! I love your reviews too! I'm sorry that I take FOREVER to update…sigh…**

_**Anonymous Skrtle**_**: Thanks! And I know, I'm totally missing Carlitos…he's my baby :(  
>But we'll see him soon…unless I make him get abducted by aliens or some nonsense along those lines….hmm…lol.<strong>

_**Smileyface519**_**: Yeah, I think that Gustavo might have changed, but you know not all people change that much…but you didn't hear it from me ;)**

_**Me Ainsworth**_**: Aw, thank you!**

_**Looney sol not log in**_**: Nice username, Hehe. THANK YOU!**

**_Prodigy_: You've got a cool name, too… and I did :)**

**So… I know you all hate me…just let me go curl up somewhere and play Sims 3 until I pass out again…**


	10. He's Awake

_"So, did you two have a nice chat?" Mrs. Knight asked nonchalantly. Katie nodded while Alexa answered. "Yes, we had sister bonding time." She smiled and Katie laughed, making everyone in the group smile. "Mommy, mommy! Bustavo make Jamie and Logie and Kenny work like doggies!" The three year old giggled, and Katie looked over at the guys, confused._

_"It's a long story." The answered together._

_"I'm sorry to interrupt, but Carlos Garcia is awake and is asking for a woman named…Katie?"_

**Katie POV **

I guess I should've been happy that Carlos was awake, no, ecstatic, but because I am the horrible person that I am, I wasn't. As I followed the petite nurse down the hall, I could have sworn I looked like I was being sentenced to death or something. I mean, it wasn't that I didn't want to see Carlos, because that was what I had been waiting the past three years for.

I just couldn't help feeling _scared._

Three years was a long time. I couldn't help wonder if Carlos was different from the way he had been before, and worse, if he would still want me, which freaked me out. First of all, Katie Knight was _never _scared of anything, and second, Carlos promised me that he would always love me and our baby.

Of course, Trinity had been a _fetus _back then, but _still. _

I sighed as I noticed that the nurse had begun to walk ahead of me. Weren't people in hospitals supposed to be _kind? _This lady didn't even want to be here, and I could tell, one of the major reasons being that she had strutted off away from me a couple of seconds ago. Little teddy bears with the smiles so large that they looked demonic decorated her uniform, but I didn't feel any more relaxed than I had before I was told Carlos was awake.

"Mommy, wait!" I sighed and smiled a half smile as I leaned against the wall to wait for Trinity. Don't ask me what the hell possessed me to let her come see Carlos with me. I would have gone down to visit Carlos earlier with Alexa, but Trinity had wanted to come along, so I had to wait. Logan and I had both guessed that he wouldn't look all that great, and then there was the possibility that Carlos might not remember me, or might not want me…

I noticed that the nurse was now standing down the hall, glaring at me with an annoyed face. Excuse me if my daughter had small legs and was a _toddler_…

"Mommy!" Trinity ran over to me, her little hands gripping onto my jeans as if her life depended on it, and I couldn't help but smile at her excitement. When it had been announced that Carlos was awake, she had demanded that she be allowed to see him as well, because after all, he was _her daddy. _"Slow down, Trin, he's not going anywhere," I chuckled as I bent down and gathered Trinity into my arms.

"He's in there," The nurse stated bluntly when I reached the room that she was standing outside of at the end of the hall. I nodded, but still lingered outside. "Thanks," I stated lamely. The nurse nodded, staring me down. "Is there any reason _why _you haven't gone in yet?" She asked when I hadn't entered the after around five minutes. Trinity had been playing with my hair, but her head perked up after the nurse spoke. "Yeah, Mommy, why can't we go in?" My daughter began to whine. I bit my lip. If there were two things I couldn't take it was rude, annoying nurses who butt into my business and when my daughter started to whine.

"Uh, yeah, let's go on in," I stated with a nervous chuckle. The nurse looked at me as if I had five heads, and I gave her one of my best death glares. I guess it did its job because she was soon heading back down the hallway. I turned to the door and took a deep breath in, closing my eyes. Maybe if I prepared myself mentally before going in there, then when I actually got in…

"Ow!" I exclaimed as Trinity tugged on a strand of my hair. I opened my eyes to see my three year old daughter imitating my death glare perfectly. "He's in there, Mommy!" Trinity glared. "We have to see him!" She commanded. I rolled her eyes at her attitude. This child was definitely my daughter, and no one could deny that.

I reached her hand out to open the door, but then quickly removed the hand again, keeping it planted firmly to my side while the other held Trinity. How would Carlos look? The last time I saw him…I wasn't sure if she could deal with all of the bruises and scars…no, I couldn't stand to see him in anymore pain. Pain that I caused.

Trinity huffed in annoyance and wriggled over my arm that held her, successfully opening the door, before running inside of the room. "Trinity Rae Garcia!" I yelled after her, and then groaned when I realized how much I sounded like my biological father. I sighed as I closed my eyes, forcing myself to breathe in and out before entering the room after her.

* * *

><p><strong>No POV<strong>

"Nice to see that you're awake, Mr. Garcia," Doctor Anderson smiled as he filled a few things out on the papers before him. Carlos blinked several times as he registered that he was in a hospital room. There was a nurse that was kind of just standing around waiting for something to happen, and Alexa, who sat by Carlos' bedside.

"Ale-ahh," Carlos groaned and struggled to speak. His throat felt so dry and sore, like he had strep throat or something. Alexa noticed his chocolate brown eyes dart around the room, searching for water, and his eyes widened when he noticed the several different machines that he was hooked up to. Alexa seemed to grab a bottle of water from nowhere, when the doctor had actually left the water there incase Carlos' throat was sore

"Here, Carlito, drink this. The doctor said you shouldn't try to talk too much because of the breathing tube you had in your throat." The older sister explained as she held the straw up to her little brother's lips. "Your throat will probably be pretty sore for the next couple of days."

Carlos opened his lips slightly for Alexa to place that straw in his mouth, and choked down a couple of sips before turning his face away from the straw. Alexa leaned back. "It hurts that bad to swallow, huh?" She tried to smile, but tears in her eyes threatened to roll over. She came so close to losing her little brother…and now he was back.

Carlos stared at Alexa's face, not saying anything, but his eyebrow rose when he noticed the giant healing crystal hanging from a chain on his sister's neck. Alexa caught his eye and her own eyes slowly traveled down before realizing what he was staring at. "Oh, yeah…you know how I was always into these things." She smiled sheepishly as Carlos smiled softly at her. "At least it worked. You're awake now."

Carlos' brow furrowed and he looked away. The crystal on his sister's neck was gold colored, and that was serious in Alexa World. Maybe Ryan had gone too far this time…

Suddenly Trinity barreled into the room, a large smile on her face, her curly dark brown hair that Jo had spent time on braiding a mess and her elbow pads falling off of her arms. She paused when she noticed the two adults staring at her, the male with various cuts and bruises all over his face. He _was _the boy, though, so he had to be her daddy. She waved wildly at him. "Hi, Daddy!" She exclaimed happily.

If you looked up the word _surprised _in the dictionary, you would see Carlos' face at that exact moment. He didn't take his eyes off of Trinity, whose smile eventually faded as he stared. Katie slowly entered the room, gathering Trinity up into her arms. "Trin, you can't run away from me like that, okay?" She scolded gently. "Sowwy, Mommy," Trinity nodded. She and Katie shared some sort of unspoken communication as Trinity stared into her mother's eyes and then back at Carlos.

Katie quickly glanced at Carlos, afraid that if she looked at Carlos she would break out into tears. One of his arms was still in a cast, and the bruises, scars and burn marks were still there, but she smiled a small smile when she saw Carlos' eyes sparkle when he saw her.

"Look who we have here," Alexa interrupted all of the staring with a smile. "I thought that the two of you weren't going to show up." She joked. Katie glanced over to Alexa, then back at Carlos again, who had gone back to staring at Trinity, and Alexa and Katie also seemed to say something to each other without speaking. "Trinity, honey, will you please go sit outside with Uncle Kendall and Jo?" Katie asked softly. Carlos tried to shake his head, but Katie either didn't care or just couldn't tell.

Katie stuck her head outside of the door and watched Trinity walk down until she could see her sitting in Kendall's lap and Jo beginning to play in her hair again. Once she was, Katie slowly turned around, fear evident in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry."

"Sorry."

Carlos and Katie spoke at the same time, though Carlos sounded a bit raspier than Katie. Katie started at Carlos in confusion. "What are _you _sorry about?" She asked, the question coming out a bit harsher than she intended it to.

"I…I don't…I didn't… so beautiful…I used to imagine…and _you…_" Carlos croaked, becoming more flustered by the second. Katie just stared at him, not moving from her spot near the door, before she seemed to snap into gear, pulling a chair up by his bed next to Alexa. "I'm sorry," She whispered, apologizing again. "I didn't know that your throat hurt…I probably should've guessed that, though…." Her voice cracked. She shook her head, looking away. "You shouldn't be apologizing." She said softly.

Carlos tried to shake his head again. "Don't…get it. Must… hate me." He croaked. Katie's gaze lingered on his black eye, before snapping out of it. "I could never hate you," Katie whispered, slowly grabbing Carlos' hand, as if it were made of glass. She didn't think that it would be so easy to talk to him; she had imagined things much worse.

Alexa smiled at the pair as Katie shook her head, chuckling to herself. "Do you realize how much that little girl loves you? We would talk about you every night...oh, God. I hope you believe me when I saw that I have nothing in my heart against you." Katie's voice had started off somewhat strong, but faded to a whisper by the end of her sentence.

Tears rolled down Carlos' face, and the tears in Katie's eyes threatened to roll over when she reached over to wipe them away and Carlos flinched. "Please don't cry," She begged in a whisper. "Thank you," Carlos croaked. Katie shook her head. The two of them just stared at each other, Katie wondering what had happened to Carlos, when Alexa coughed loudly.

Katie blushed and cleared her throat. "So….you wanna see her?" She asked hopefully, softly. She wiped her sleeve over her eyes, hoping that neither of the siblings could tell that she was wiping away tears. Carlos nodded slowly, and Katie's brow furrowed. "You sure? You were kinda…strange about her before."

"No! I just…she's so beautiful…" Katie smiled. "She looks just like you, you know," Alexa laughed from the background. Carlos shook his head. "No…Katie…" He croaked. Katie blushed, shaking her head as she rose and walked over to the door. "Trinity? Do you want to come see him?" The siblings could hear Katie call as she walked down the hall.

Before she could even finish her sentence, Trinity ran into the room and was by Carlos' side. "Don't be sad, Daddy. You'll be all better now." She smiled as she lifted a gold healing crystal on a necklace around her neck up towards Carlos, who wore a gigantic grin on his face.

Katie couldn't help but roll her eyes. Alexa had gotten to her already.

* * *

><p><strong>So that was just over 2,000 words, and I am so glad I finally got somewhere in this chapter! I actually started crying while writing it…Anyway, I am so sorry that I haven't been updating! But I think this might be one of my favorite chapter :)<br>Hope you liked it too, and aren't upset that I haven't been able to get to a computer.**

**Thanks to:**

_**Anon**_**: Wow, I didn't even have anything about Gustavo in this chapter…hope you still liked it :)**

_**FootballandBTR**_**: Thank you so much! Hearing that really inspires me :)**

_**BTRlover98**_**: LOL, I love to read your reviews :) Trinity is the cutest thing, and I kind of wish that she was real so that I could kidnap her too ;)  
>Alexa <strong>_**is**_** pretty nice, because I feel everyone has enough to deal with right now. Thank you so much for reviewing!**

_**Im sad soo make me happy B1TC4JK: **_**Thank you so much for reviewing! Carlos was in this chapter, so I hope that you are happy :)**

_**ArianamaslowBTR25**_**: Here you go, a new chapter!**

**Thank you all for reviewing, because I haven't been updating lately, and when you review I know that you are still reading ;)**

**So do you guys want another chapter?**


End file.
